thursday_questersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Places
The Places of Josh's game. These are the worlds and places you can and have visited throughout the game Ternova Ternova is the main world of my game. An earth-like planet (very slightly smaller and lighter) orbiting an ordinary main sequence yellow star. Ternova has 2 moons and ring system, and it is the 2nd planet from its star. She is a planet rich in life and has many sapient species living there including: Humans, Elves, Merfolk, Dragonborn, Dragons, Tieflings and many more. Because of this, Ternova also has the privilege/curse of playing host to the force known as magic. There is a degree of separation between certain species. Humans, Elves, Merfolk, Dragonborn, Tabaxi, Wolfschildren and Aasimiri all live on the surface while Drow, Dwarves, Gnomes and Tieflings live in the vast and exstensive subterranean cavern systems collectively known as the Underdark. Until recently there has been little to no interaction between the two realms, to the point where they are ignorant of each others existence. Powers and Nations Humans hold three major powers across Ternova: The United Kingdoms of Aelesir and Lerrasir (UKAL), The Protectorate of Wirgard, and The Imperial Lands of Shino. These nations have developed in relative isolation from each other, but early on UKAL and Shino managed to establish a tenuous trade relationship. The Elves have fallen from holding a world spanning empire thousands of years ago to having two isolated enclaves based in the larger and ancient forest of Ternova: One in the great deciduous forest south of the mountains that boarder the UKAL, and another in sprawling rainforests north of Wirgard, with various outposts and colonies further abroad in the wilderness of Ternova. The Merfolk hold dominion over the seas of Ternova, and no other races seek a claim here. The Merfolk have seen the surface world change innumerable times but their place in the oceans have not changed and are quite content to keep it that way. They are not hostile to any of the land dwelling races and even have a healthy relationship with the UKAL. The Dwarves hold a confederation in the Underdark that unites all the various city states in a state of War with the arrogant and domineering Drow Imperium that seeks to conquer and subjugate the other races of the Underdark. In the middle of these powers are the free Tieflings of Azmardeus, and after recent events they are working on something to secure their sustained freedom. The other major power on Ternova holds to no race or nation but represents all. The Golden Council was conceived by the nigh immortal El-Serana to prevent a magical war that would destroy the world as it is known, after surviving the last one that very nearly accomplished that. This is to be achieved by dissuading or neutralising any mage that sought to dominate, enslave or commit mass genocide among the populace of Ternova. And they have only very recently discovered the Underdark. Shêandar Located about 5 light-years away from Ternova, Shêandar is another earth-like planet bearing life. Unlike Ternova though Shêandar does not play host to magic. It is inhabited by the highly social and technologically advanced (think 1980s technology) winged humanoids called Shendari, and the primitive and predatory feline species called the Pathera. About 100,000 years ago, Shêandar was once a fledgling star faring world with the Shendari people developing an effective method of interstellar travel, however they have since regressed for reasons yet unknown but are slowly rebuilding. Powers and Nations The Shendari are somewhat united as a people but are divided into several distinct groups: The Kingdom, The States and The Colonies. The Kingdom is the central power of Shêandar, and often leads the other by examples of cooperation, trade and technological development. The States are a loose coalition of city states on the periphery of the Kingdom, and while they are mostly independent of each other they will come together for their own greater good. The Colonies are the intrepid powers that seek to explore the further reaches of their world and have traversed the great ocean of Shêandar to reach the distant continent. The Pathera are not really a great power and will often devolve into fighting among themselves for small scraps of territory. They will however unite occasionally into hunting packs to hunt their favored yet hard to obtain, Shendari, raiding Shendari towns and cities for their fill.